


Don't you see that the charade is over?

by Grose



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:46:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1978242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grose/pseuds/Grose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Итак, я слышал, ты вернулся, чтобы быть настоящим бетой? С желтыми глазами и прочим дерьмом.<br/>— Итак, я слышал, ты трахаешь мою кузину.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't you see that the charade is over?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Don't you see that the charade is over?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1972962) by [KeepGoing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeepGoing/pseuds/KeepGoing). 



_Don't you see, don't you see, that the charade is over? And all the best deceptions and the clever cover story awards, go to you?_

Дерек хмурится, наблюдая, как Скотт стирает остатки крови с лица Стайлза. Тот лишь сжимает губы, корча одну из тех рож, выражающую что-то среднее между отвращением и недоверием.

— Ты в порядке? — интересуется МакКолл, в двадцатый раз осматривая лицо своего лучшего друга.

— Чувак, я в норме, — Стайлз машет руками, пытаясь отогнать от себя горе-помощника. Скотт со вздохом выбрасывает окровавленную тряпку в ближайшую урну. Стилински продолжает болтать ногами, сидя на длинном металлическом столе в операционной Дитона. Он ловит взгляд Дерека, но ничего не говорит. Просто продолжает смотреть на него, молча стоящего в углу комнаты со сложенными на груди руками.

— Ладно, если ты уверен, что хорошо себя чувствуешь, я пойду к Кире, окей? — Скотт в последний раз осматривает порез на голове Стайлза. Тот кивает.

— Все хорошо, — делает паузу и пристально вглядывается в друга, который продолжает стоять на месте. — Я клянусь, что ударю тебя, если ты прямо сейчас отсюда не свалишь.

Скотт почти незаметно улыбается и, подхватив свою сумку с книгами, направляется к двери, кивая Дереку. Кивок — это универсальный знак, означающий «позаботься о Стайлзе». Они с Дереком в этом профи.

Когда Скотт ушел и его сердцебиение уже не было слышно, Хейл просто стал наблюдать, как Стайлз протирает своей разорванной футболкой руки, в то время как кровь на его зауженных джинсах начинает подсыхать.

— Ну и? — произносит Стайлз спустя некоторое время.

Дерек не отвечает.

Стайлз прочищает горло и, наконец, спрыгивает со стола. Он бродит по помещению, рассматривая инструменты и прочую ерунду, разложенную на столах. С каждым шагом он приближается к месту, где стоит Хейл.

Стайлз поднимает глаза на бывшего альфу, только когда оказывается в паре шагов от него.

— Итак, я слышал, ты вернулся, чтобы быть настоящим бетой? С желтыми глазами и прочим дерьмом.

Выражение лица Дерека не меняется. Он все так же стоит, сложив руки на груди, сжав губы в тонкую полосу и сведя брови. Когда Стилински понимает, что этим разговором ничего не добьется, он отворачивается и роется на столе, на котором сидел минуту назад, в попытках найти свой телефон и ключи. Дерек слышит, что его пульс ускорился. В воздухе повисло так много невысказанного, но ему недостаточно кислорода, чтобы начать говорить. Слова, вырвавшиеся из него, удивляют не только Стайлза, но и его самого.

— Итак, я слышал, ты трахаешь мою кузину.

***

Стайлз и Дерек ходят вокруг да около уже несколько лет. Удары по лицу, о руль, о стены и двери; часы, проведенные в бассейне, выстрелы, стрелы, человеческие жертвоприношения, темные друиды, подлые охотники, злая ящерица с парализующим ядом. Они прошли через все это. И все эти вопросы, не произнесенные вслух: «Они будут или не будут?..» Они как Росс и Рейчел. Никто об этом не говорил, но все это знали.

Но ничего, ни единого слова не было сказано. Друг другу или кому-либо из их окружения.

Откуда взялись эти внезапные вспышки агрессии не знает ни Дерек, ни Стайлз. Но они появились. И эта агрессия здесь прямо сейчас — витает в воздухе между ними, и все, что парни могут делать, это молча пялиться друг на друга. Так же, как делали это на протяжении нескольких лет.

Это бессмысленно. Но они не могут пошевелиться.

У Стайлза меняется выражение лица каждые пару секунды. Сначала это было удивление. Потом смущение. Затем злость и снова смущение. Он открыл рот, чтобы что-то произнести, подняв брови, но затем быстренько прикрыл его, потому что, если честно, он не хочет возвращаться ко всему этому, не хочет Хейла.

И никаких саркастических остроумных выпадов.

Потому что это правда.

Когда он начал встречаться с Малией, Стайлз чувствовал себя… неправильно.

И конечно, в этом виноват чертов Дерек Хейл.

Поэтому Стайлзу нечего было сказать, кроме:

— Кажется, да.

Дерек кивнул.

— Больше не нужно беспокоиться о том, что ты станешь следующей жертвой.

Глаза Стайлза расширились — у Дерека внезапно появилось чувство юмора.

— Ну, вообще-то, я не… — Стайлз взмахнул рукой, что, если честно, выглядело так по-стайлозовски, но Хейл понял, к чему он клонит.

Он всегда понимает Стайлза. И это — всего лишь малая часть большой гребанной проблемы.

— Ну, не то чтобы я не хочу! — быстро добавил Стайлз. — Просто я не уверен, что она… — передернул плечами.

— …та самая? — Дерек почти усмехается.

Глаза Стайлза вновь распахиваются, рот открывается, и он уже почти в истерике, но его глаза сужаются:

— Я ее якорь.

— М-м-м, — Дерек кивает. — Да, у тебя есть такая особенность. — Он наконец отталкивается от стены и постукивает пальцами по столу, на котором сидит Стайлз. — Так в чем же проблема?

— Нет никакой проблемы. Она замечательная! Фантастическая. В смысле, она иногда немного злая, совершенно не знает границ, до сих пор не выучила, когда использовать когти можно, а когда нет. Но, если опустить это все, она потрясающая. И что ты имеешь в виду под «у тебя есть такая особенность»?! — Стайлз скрестил руки на груди.

Дерек уже улыбается во всю, вставая прямо напротив подростка:

— Так почему же ты ее не трахнешь?

Стайлз сглотнул, а глаза забегали по помещению:

— Потому что я ее уважаю.

Хейл рассмеялся. Тем самым низким грудным смехом:

— Херня. Малия не из тех девушек, которые требуют уважения.

— Возможно, ей стоило бы стать такой. И, хочу заметить, я джентльмен.

— Конечно, ты джентльмен, — Дерек сделал паузу. — А теперь скажи мне настоящую причину того, что ты с ней не спишь.

— Я только что это сделал, — усмехнулся Стайлз.

Дерек наклонился, его глаза засветились желтым, и Стайлз почувствовал холодок, пробежавший по телу, который не чувствовал никогда раньше. Он не боялся. Он был… под гипнозом. Мужчина так близко, что можно ощутить тепло, исходящее от его кожи. Если он придвинется еще на миллиметр, его щетина коснется кожи Стайлза.

— Ты. Врешь, — выдохнул Дерек ему в лицо.

Чертовы оборотни с их чутьем эмоций и супер-слухом. Но Стилински как мог старался держать себя в руках.

— Отлично. Если ты такой умный, ответь — почему я до сих пор с ней не сплю?

Дерек приподнял бровь. В этом вопросе прозвучал вызов. Он действительно устал ходить вокруг да около. Он слишком стар, и все вокруг слишком запутанно для того, чтобы усложнять жизнь еще и этой беготней.

— Потому что ты хочешь, чтобы это был я.

Стайлз отступает назад. Его лицо приобрело багровый оттенок, и он потряс головой.

— Что? Прошу прощения? Я хочу, чтобы эт-то был ты, чтобы сделать чт-то? Ты просто не п-п-понимаешь, о ч-чем говоришь, — заикается он. Дерек улыбается. Той самой хищной улыбкой. — Я ненавижу тебя. Ты знаешь это? Ты действительно мне отвратителен. Ты — бич моего существования. Твое присутствие в моей жизни дико бесит меня. Только лишь осознание того, что ты дышишь со мной одним воздухом, наводит меня на мысли о суициде.

— Ты закончил? — Дерек продолжал усмехаться.

Стайлз кивает и сглатывает.

— А ты?

Одним медленным, но агрессивным движением Дерек оказался на нем; его руки обвились вокруг узких бедер и грудь прижалась к груди:

— Еще даже не начинал.

Этот поцелуй нужно описывать в книгах как лучший поцелуй, когда-либо случавшийся. Ребята не теряли времени даром. Открытый в удивлении рот; такой страстный и грязный, но сладкий язык: его так много — резкого, нужного, но одновременно такого осторожного. Когда кислород в помещении закончился, они одновременно оторвались друг от друга; глаза Стайлза все еще закрыты, а губы ищут Дерека. Глубокая, животная отдышка, исходящая из груди Хейла. Когда Стайлз открывает глаза, его рот по-прежнему приоткрыт, и это заставляет мужчину низко зарычать.

— Повтори-ка, почему ты до сих пор ее не трахнул? — потребовал Дерек. Стайлз тихонько вздохнул и покачал головой.

— Говори, — прорычал оборотень. Он выпустил когти, и Стайлз вздрогнул.

— Почему ты это делаешь? — прошептал Стайлз, прикрывая глаза.

— Потому что теперь все изменилось. Ты же чувствуешь это? — спросил Дерек. Его когти втянулись, и теперь мягкие подушечки пальцев выводили круги на коже под разорванной футболкой.

— Ты изменился, — согласился Стайлз, но затем помотал головой, и, положив ладонь на грудь Дерека, оттолкнул его. — Но… Я переживаю за Малию. Я нужен ей.

— Ты нужен **мне**.

Стайлз продолжал трясти головой:

— Нет. Это другое.

— Почему? Потому что ты ее якорь? А как ты думаешь, кто ты для меня? — поинтересовался Дерек.

— Херня. Ты такой придурок. Как ты, блять, смеешь? У тебя было время. Было время, чтобы сделать это. Так много времени… и ничего. И теперь, когда я нашел кого-то…

— Ты никого не находил, Стайлз. Это она нашла тебя. Она пометила тебя. И тебе никто не давал никакого выбора. Вы вместе потому, что ты думаешь, что это правильно.

Стайлз сглотнул.

— И что дальше? Разве тебе не положено держаться от меня как можно дальше? Разве это не какой-то там волчий закон и все такое?

— Она не волк. И, если честно, мне плевать, — Дерек сделал шаг вперед. Стайлз поднял руку, чтобы удержать дистанцию между ними.

— Она — твоя семья. И я ей нравлюсь. Очень, — в голосе Стайлза звучала улыбка.

— Она — дочь Питера. И, учитывая это, ты действительно считаешь, что она для тебя наилучший выбор? Ты знаешь, как говорят: яблочко от яблони недалеко падает. Угадай что? Убийца тоже не уползает далеко от логова.

Это все имело смысл. То, что говорил Хейл, было чистейшей правдой. Но…

— Ей не обязательно быть такой, как Питер. Я помогаю ей.

— А что она делает для тебя? Кроме своих отметин на твоей спине, — Дерек приподнял бровь.

— Откуда… — рот Стайлза распахнулся. — А что бы ты, блять, сделал, будь мы вместе, а? Скорее всего, ты бы укусил меня и сделал чертовым оборотнем! — прокричал Стайлз.

— Если это то, чего ты хочешь. Ты хочешь этого, Стайлз?

— Нет, — проворчал Стайлз.

— Тогда. Чего. Ты. Хочешь? Скажи это. Если ты хочешь Малию, если она действительно та, кого ты хочешь, я уйду и забуду все, что здесь произошло. Но если это не так, и ты хотя бы на секунду можешь представить нас вместе, — Дерек замолчал, давая Стайлзу возможность подумать. Уязвимый. Он ждал. Стайлз знает, что он будет ждать всегда. И он может прождать всю жизнь. Он никогда ни от чего не отказывается. Физически — да, возможно. Морально? Дерек будет держаться за него.

— Ты в _ветровке_? — уклоняется от ответа Стайлз, смутившись.

Дерек пожимает плечами:

— На улице ветер.

Стайлз моргает, а затем разражается смехом. Смеется так сильно, что из глаз начинают течь слезы, а он упирается ладонями в колени. Приступы смеха накатывают, словно волны. Хейл наблюдает за ним, наслаждаясь его счастьем в первый раз за долгое время.

— Серьезно, чувак. Ты выглядишь нелепо, — Стайлз протирает глаза и усмехается оборотню. Тот улыбается в ответ.

Стайлз и Дерек ходят вокруг да около уже несколько лет. В перерывах между бойнями и ударами лицом о руль, между Дараками и Стаями Альф, всякой сверхъестественной хренью можно заметить, что они действительно влюблены.

Это не было любовью с первого взгляда. Понадобилось время. Это происходило последовательно. Между спасением жизней и короткими прикосновениями. Переглядками через всю комнату и потасовками, когда ни один из них не знал, почему они дерутся.

Стайлз не был уверен, когда он запал на Дерека. Он не знает, произошло ли это в лесу, когда он оказался на территории Хейлов, или в его машине, когда Дерек истекал кровью на обивку его джипа. Он не знает, был ли момент, когда он впервые увидел, как глаза Дерека засветились красным, тем самым, когда его мозг окончательно догнал сердце.

Дерек знал, что роль сыграли сразу несколько событий. Когда он был парализован до шеи, находясь в восьми футах под водой. Когда Стайлз впервые прикоснулся к нему после смерти Бойда, пытаясь утешить. И то, когда он впервые увидел Стайлза после исчезновения Ногицуне. Насколько повзрослевшим он выглядел. Разбитый, но все такой же смелый.

Это происходило последовательно. Но теперь Стайлз видел. Видел, как все то, что не давало им быть вместе, исчезает, и он понимает, что все так, как должно быть. Стайлз, постепенно приходящий в себя после всего того, что с ним произошло; и Дерек, чьи глаза вновь цвета истинной беты — беты Скотта, — движущейся к тому, чтобы наконец простить себя за все, что сделал.

— Что я скажу Малии? — шепчет Стайлз и тянется к Дереку. Он падает прямо в его объятия, оборотень утыкается носом в его шею, помечая своим запахом. Так, чтобы все наконец узнали, кому он принадлежит. Дереку. Тому, кому на самом деле должен был принадлежать.

— Скажи ей, что ты наконец-то с нужным Хейлом.


End file.
